


Fireworks

by StarGazerGamer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Part of an exchange I did on Tumblr with the very talented Joz-stankovich.Apprentice Joss is feeling down after Julian leaves them.  Faust tries to make it better in her own sweet way.  Joss and Julian share a special, warm moment underneath the night sky of Vesuvia.





	Fireworks

The stars were barely visible from the lights twinkling in the night of Vesuvia. Joss ran a hand through their hair as the bell above the door of the magic shop sent a crisp ringing through the shop. Weariness slowed their pace as memories of a certain doctor filled their mind. It had been more than a few days since Julian had made an appearance and worry twisted Joss’s belly into knots. Was he alright? Did he have to go into hiding again? Was he at Mazelinka’s house? The questions began a throbbing behind their eyes and a heavy sigh blew through their lips as the kettle was placed on the stove.

“ _Friend?_ ” The familiar rustling that announced Faust was a welcome sound. Faust curled up in her bed by the stove, her head hanging over the side as those clear ruby eyes studied them.

“I’m. I _will_ be fine Faust. Thanks for worrying about me.” Joss reached up and scratched the snake’s chin.

_“Help?”_

“Unless you can make Julian stop being an ass? No. There’s not much you can do Faust.”

” _Ilya?_ ” Joss nodded as the kettle shrieked and poured the water over the herbs. A dash of whiskey would sooth the worry and constant throbbing. They sat at the table with the cup warming their hands while the headache ebbed. They glanced up and saw the bed empty.

“Faust?” Joss murmured but shook their head. Faust was always going in and out, that snake always made it home safely. They focused on the herbs swirling in the dark liquid, the small task helped anchor their chaotic thoughts.

“I suppose it’s time for bed now.” Joss wished for Asra, if only to get some advice for how to deal with these feelings that weighed upon their chest like lead. The trip up the stairs seemed to take forever as each step was a chore. _Guess I was more exhausted than I thought._ A thump caught their attention from their room. Wariness snapped their spine straight as the sound of boots scuffling on the floor reached them.

“Who’s there?” Joss demanded from the other side of the door. The little voice tugged at their mind again. “Faust?”

“ _Ilya!_ ” The pride woven in that tiny voice had their shoulders shaking with mirth. The door swung open and their jaw fell, the laugh dying on their lips. Framed by candlelight, setting his hair on fire, was Julian. Another dry laugh burst from Joss’s chest as they realized that Faust had somehow gotten Julian to the shop.

“Breaking and entering _again?_ Surely there are better ways to get into my home.” Joss paused as they saw the flush spread on Julian’s fair face. “Like knocking.” One hand propped on their hip as a crooked smile fixed on their face. Warmth blossomed in their chest at seeing his face again, their fingers itched to reach up and stroke his cheek. To feel the soft hair run through their hands, to see that look he got when they tugged just a little too hard. It flooded their system and Joss had to clench their fists to resist the urge. Nails bit into their palm but they managed to fight the urge.

“Joss.” His voice trailed off as one of his hands reached for them. The soft leather of his gloves was warm against their cheek, and Joss found themselves leaning into the touch. They drank in the touch like a starving man at a banquet. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” Joss felt a tightness in their chest at the mention of going with Julian, but decided that any time spent with him was worth the pain.

“All right.” Joss threw good sense out the window and let Julian grasp their hand in his. “But can we use the _door_?” Julian paused in the window, backlit by the city and night sky. Joss had no doubt it was intentional, the man seemed to thrive for drama.

“He might see me.”

“ _He_ left for a trip again this morning.” Joss sighed in defeat as Julian slipped out onto the sloping roof of the shop. “Fine. Faust can you watch over the shop while I’m gone?”

“ _Protect!_ ” Joss chuckled at the fierceness in the snake’s tone before following Julian’s trail. When the city came into view they sucked in a quick stunned breath, the lights of the shops, homes, and the square danced in the evening air. It took Joss’s breath away to see the exquisite view before them. A quiet sound drew their attention to the left as Julian cleared his throat and offered his hand. He pulled them up to the top of the roof with him, allowing them to get settled before he slid an arm around them.

The contented silence lasted until the first quiet pop broke it. Joss glanced at Julian in question before the night air exploded in a sparkle of red. A delighted sound bubbled out of them as another firework exploded in the air. This time it was blue with a ring of white around it, a wondrous sight to behold. Joss felt excitement bubble up in their body, caught up in the lights bursting across the sky, matching the party like atmosphere on the ground. Julian stared at Joss as they enjoyed the lightshow, his face somber. The only giveaway of how he was feeling was the flush on his cheeks.

“Thank you.” Joss turned their face up to Julian’s. He froze. The fireworks had rainbow light dancing across their face, reflected in their glasses, and their eyes twinkling with it. Their smile was so bright, like the sun breaking over the horizon on the sea. It stunned him and he realized just how deep his feelings for this apprentice went. His hand reached out and cupped their cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin there. His name was a whisper on their lips before he covered them with his. An achingly sweet kiss that spoke of everything he wasn’t able to. Desperation, the tender feelings of new love, but also of the regret of not being the man they needed. He poured it all into the kiss, hoping without words that his message got across.

Joss breathed in Julian as his lips covered theirs. Their fingers dove into his hair, curling into the thick locks as they angled their head for a deeper kiss. It had been too long since they’d been able to touch him, and Julian brushed their lower back with his other hand. His hand fisted in Joss’s shirt as if struggling for control. He lifted his head and placed his forehead against theirs. It was such a mirror of that heartbreaking night that panic quickly erased the softness passion had begun.

“Julian.” Joss began but was cut off when Julian placed a finger against their lips.

“I’m not worthy of you. I’m a convicted murderer.” He waved the hand that bore the mark. “I’m cursed. You should run the other way screaming when you see me, but you don’t.” Julian pulled them closer as his head buried in their shoulder. “You stay with me, even run to me.” The words were slightly muffled against the vest they wore, but were understood none the less.

“Julian. You may have been convicted but I’m sure it was a show of a trial and not an actual trial.” Their hands slid under the cape to run over his back in comfort. His body trembled with the broken breath and worry settled in their stomach.

“I’m not worth of you. But I can’t seem to stay away from you.” His eye met theirs as he straightened.

“Then let’s work together?” Joss murmured as they reached up and brushed the hair out of his face. The movement was tender and told Julian just how much care Joss had for him without them speaking. It had been too long since he’d allowed anyone this close, and that had ended in disaster. His instincts screamed at him to run, but his heart. His heart wanted to trust.

“All right. I’ll try. I can’t make any promises, I am still a wanted man.” Julian told them as he tugged Joss to sit in his lap as the fireworks continued to explode overhead. “But I’m willing to work with you as much and as long as I am able.”

“That’s all I can ask of you Julian.” Joss murmured as they leaned back against him. A sudden thought occurred to them. They tilted their head back to stare at him, mischief and questions lighting their mismatched eyes. “So, how _did_ you get into the shop?”

A dramatic sigh escaped him as he raised a hand to his head as if the mere memory gave him a headache. “That is quite a story and involves your master’s familiar.” The smile tugged at Joss’s lips as Julian told the story of how Faust got him to the magic shop. They let his voice lull them into a peaceful state while the city celebrated beneath them, but they were secluded in their own little world atop the magician’s shop where their relationship began.


End file.
